


Another Chance

by Green



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Baby Fic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 18:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11258745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green/pseuds/Green
Summary: The first time Peter holds her in his arms, he falls in love. She's less than ten minutes old and already she's got his heart in her tiny little fingers.





	Another Chance

**Author's Note:**

> written for the fan_flashworks prompt: Toes

The first time Peter holds her in his arms, he falls in love. She's less than ten minutes old and already she's got his heart in her tiny little fingers. 

She's human and fragile and it's not that he's afraid to hold her, but he's afraid he'll ruin her. He's got one daughter already, but he was never there when she was a baby. He didn't get a chance to ruin her life, but maybe this one…

"Stop worrying," Stiles says. "Give her here."

"She's beautiful," Peter says, and it's hard to tell whose features she has because her face is still scrunched up from being born. She's pink and squirmy and gorgeous.

He hands her to Stiles, who unwraps part of the blanket around her. Stiles looks at her tiny fingers, at the even tinier fingernails. Then he uncovers her feet and checks out her wiggling toes.

"Look how tiny she is," Stiles whispers.

"I know," Peter says. "It's scary."

But then Stiles looks up at him, leans into him, and says with awe in his voice, "We have a daughter."

From the hospital bed, Lydia sighs. "Do I get to hold my goddaughter or what?" she asks. 

Peter's so thankful to her for being their surrogate. For looking past their history and doing this miraculous thing for them. He gets out of the way and lets Stiles hand their daughter over to Lydia, and smiles.

"Thank you for this," Peter says.

Lydia just looks down at the little newborn girl and grins. "Not a problem. I'm not doing it again, but you're welcome."

Stiles bends over to get another look at their baby. "Lyds, look. Look at her toes!"

And Peter knows he doesn't deserve another chance, hasn't done anything to deserve Stiles, even, but he's thankful. He has everything he never knew he wanted.


End file.
